Truth
by WeasleyForMe
Summary: Are there feelings between Hermione and George? A simple truth serum is the answer.


_Truth by WeasleyForMe_

_This is a smutty little one-shot of Hermione and George. Let's throw in a little Veritasuerm for fun! I don't own the characters; I'm only playing with them._

Hermione set down her charms book and decided one night of fun wouldn't set her too far behind in her studies. Her friends were no doubt enjoying the wintry Friday night instead of stressing about exams. She scanned the common room and saw the Gryffindors partaking in games of exploding snap, gossip sessions and the occasional secret snog. Then she noticed the Weasley twins.

"Well," she muttered to herself, "it's difficult _not_ to notice the twins."

Across the common room, Fred and George were surrounded by various females, as they usually were. Angelina was playing with Fred's ginger hair while the group of girls laughed heartily at a joke he made. He went on for awhile about their prank from earlier that day which almost backfired. Hermione wasn't really listening, but rather she was admiring just how nicely the twins filled out their school uniforms and the way their smiles charmed the girls. "_Hmmm… quiddich does a body good_," she thought to herself. When she finally shifted her hopeful gaze from George's chest to his face, Hermione noticed that his eyes were looking back into her own. His eyes were filled with pure mischief, and his smile was slyly spreading across his face.

"Like what you see?"

Hermione sharply spun her head to see that Ginny had taken a seat next to her.

"Huh? What are you talking about?!" Hermione responded, but she already knew that Ginny caught her friend ogling her twin brothers.

Ginny just grinned almost evilly. "I know you fancy my brothers. Too bad Fred is taken by Angelina. But there is still George…"

"I don't fancy them!" Hermione squeaked in a soft voice. At this, she turned her attention back to George. His eyes sparkled back at her, and her face immediately blushed pink and broke out into a sly smile of her own.

"I don't mind if you do," Ginny replied, as she followed Hermione's gaze to George. "Besides, you need someone to show you a good time since you and Viktor broke up."

Hermione thought that Ginny made a good point. Viktor Krum was the first boy who seemed to see Hermione as a desirable young woman, not just an overzealous bookworm with slightly unruly hair. Actually, Viktor provided Hermione was many firsts: first boyfriend, first kiss, first date and first orgasm. Consequently, he had also given Hermione some much needed confidence. She had been sad to call their relationship quits, but it was just too much effort to try to remain interested in someone who lived hundreds of kilometers away.

"As much as I would like to be shown a good time, Ginny, I must stress that I _do not_ fancy your _brothers_…. I only fancy George!" Hermione whispered her secret to her friend, and she ran off to her dorm before Ginny could make a response.

As she made a dash for her room Hermione noticed Ginny head toward George with a look of glee on her face.

"Oh, bloody hell," Hermione muttered as she tucked herself into the dorm she shared with the other fifth year girls.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The following day was relatively uneventful as Hermione tried to avoid the twins and corner Ginny. Finally, after lunch, she grabbed Ginny and pulled her behind an enormous tapestry outside the Great Hall.

"Ginny! What did you say to George last night?!"

"Oh, it's really not that important. All you need to know is that George has in fact noticed you. As he put it, your body has filled out nicely, and you can impressively hold a conversation about more than just the latest gossip. See Hermione, I told you that wearing makeup was a good idea," Ginny recalled.

Hermione was shocked to hear this from Ginny. George noticed her body? Viktor wasn't the only one who saw her that way? She blocked out the rest of Ginny's words as she imagined running her fingers through George's soft hair and listening to him purr her name.

"Snap out if it, Hermione! Now, come on. Let's get out from behind this gross tapestry, and go find George. Actually, you go find George. I'm expecting some private time with Harry," Ginny smirked.

With that said, Ginny practically skipped up to the Gryffindor common room leaving Hermione alone outside the Great Hall. She suddenly felt a firm hand press into the small of her back. Hermione gasped and jumped around to see George.

"George! Don't sneak up on me!" she gasped. However, Hermione really didn't mind her face being so close to his, with his hand still firmly on her lower back.

George chuckled his response while his eyes were still sparkling with mischief. "Why Hermione, that would take away all the fun! Just wanted to let you know that Ginny told me some interesting things last night," he said while wiggling his eyebrows.

Hermione flushed pink and only managed to say "Oh," while George began to massage her back with his firm fingers.

"Very interesting things," George added with a smile for good measure. Hermione nearly melted.

"Uh…um," she tried to stammer a response, but she was cut short by George's lips which closed the small gap between them. His lips confidently met hers as his hand pulled her closer to his muscular frame.

Just a few seconds later he released her saying, "I hope you will join us in the common room tonight… we found a fun new game to play."

And with that, George ran off to meet up with Fred, leaving a bewildered and flustered Hermione alone in the hall.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That evening in the common room, Hermione sat with Harry and Ron. She pretended to be absorbed in the boring game of chess the boys were playing, but her mind was still trying to comprehend why George had kissed her. She desperately hoped that he fancied her. She also hoped that George wasn't playing a prank on her, after what Ginny must have told him. Hermione just couldn't shake off the warm feeling that George's touch gave her. His hands were so firm, but his lips were so soft. Nobody had touched her in such a way since Viktor, but all of her encounters with Viktor were so clumsy and shy. She recalled snogging Viktor, and although it was nice enough, there was no true passion behind it. She also couldn't help but think that any sexual encounter with George would be positively electrifying in comparison. Hermione then realized that Harry had been trying to get her attention.

"Hey, 'Mione! Fred and George have been calling your name," Harry said while waving a hand in front of her face.

"Oh!" Hermione pulled herself back into reality. It was useless to hope for an electrifying encounter with George. If she wanted it, she would have to go get it.

Hermione cautiously walked across the common room to the far corner where George, Fred and a few other older Gryffindors had gathered on the floor. She noticed a small vial in Fred's hand.

"Attention everyone," Fred announced in a somewhat hushed voice, "and we can begin our fun, new game!"

"What in the hell is in that vial?" Angelina asked.

"What is this game we are expected to play?" Hermione asked as George pulled her into the circle between Fred and himself.

"This, my dear friends, is Veritaserum that we pulled out of Snape's storeroom just this morning," George announced.

"It really is a shame that he left the door open while he went back to his office," Fred continued.

"So here we are on this fine night with nothing to do but play a game of," George began.

"Ultimate Truth!" the twins finished together.

As he said this, George turned to smile at Hermione as she sat nervously to his left. He was secretly hoping that she would admit her feelings for him. She was secretly dreading that she would be forced to do just that.

As the game began, each person in the small circle drank a few drops of the clear liquid.

"I will begin by asking someone a question. They will be forced to answer truthfully because of the serum. Then it will be their turn to ask someone else a question," Fred stated matter-of-factly. "I will start with Lee. Do you secretly have a crush on someone in Gryffindor, and if so, who is it?"

"Oh, bloody hell! Damn you Fred. Yes I do have a crush," Lee grumbled, and finally muttered "on Katie."

Katie who was also playing turned bright magenta at the mention on her name. Lee hurriedly asked, "Angelina, have you and Fred gone all the way?"

"Yes!" squeaked an embarrassed Angelina. Fred merely grinned. Some of the others quietly laughed, and others looked shocked.

Hermione hoped she would remain overlooked by the seventh year students. She wasn't even sure why she had been invited to play their game. She didn't care too much though, because George's leg was rubbing suggestively against her own each time he moved or laughed.

George turned and whispered to her, "Fun game, isn't it?"

Hermione smiled and said, "Yes." She really was having fun, or else the Veritaserum would have made her say no.

"Alicia, if you had to snog someone in this room, who would you choose?" asked Angelina.

"Harry Potter," Alicia replied, "But I never would since he likes Ginny!"

"Okay, George," Alicia started, after everyone was quiet again, "If you had to passionately make love to someone right now, who would it be, and why?"

Alicia and the others laughed expecting George to want to be with someone like Fleur Delacour. However, George hardly hesitated before he said, "Hermione Jane Granger, because she is so hot, and I don't think she even realizes it yet."

"What?!?!" responded everyone in the circle, including Hermione. All eyes turned to her as she gaped at George. He was not able to lie, so he truly did think she was hot. Hermione was having a difficult time processing this in her mind.

"My turn!" George said, once again without hesitation. "So, Hermione, do you think it would be a good idea for us to passionately make love? Why or why not?"

Hermione tried to make herself say that she had no interest. She didn't want Fred, Angelina and the others to think she was some sort of nymphomaniac. But she just couldn't deny that she wanted to be with George, at least for a good snog session anyway. She had no choice but to tell the truth. "Damn serum!" she thought to herself. George looked at her expectantly, and once again that delectable grin was spreading over his features.

"Oh gods, I think it's the best idea you've had in a long time, George! It's a good idea, because I've fancied you for a year!" Hermione gasped in shock after the words poured out of her mouth.

Everyone in the circle hooted and hollered at her response. George just placed his hand on her thigh while she blushed profusely. She asked Fred a question, then he asked Katie a question, and soon the game was over. George still had not moved his hand.

"Would you like to go for a walk?" George innocently asked Hermione.

"Umm, sure," she mumbled, fully aware that she admitted to wanting to have sex with him. What in the hell was she supposed to do now?

"So how much longer until this serum wears off?" she asked George as they headed into the rest of the castle.

"About another hour I would imagine. Plenty of time for us to enjoy our own private game though, don't you think so 'Mione?" he asked while he played with her hair.

As they turned a corner, George placed his hands on Hermione's hips and slid her against the stone wall. He began to slide his hands up along her sides until he reached her shoulders. Then his fingers disappeared into her hair as he placed sweet kisses along her exposed neck above her t-shirt.

"Have you really wanted me for a year, Hermione? What about Viktor?" he murmured into her neck.

Hermione's entire body was becoming very warm. It was becoming increasingly difficult for her to think, but she definitely did not want George to stop.

She managed to say, "Yes, I've wanted you for awhile… ever since I decided Viktor and I weren't meant to be."

"You're so pretty, Hermione. I'll bet you broke his heart." George placed more kisses on her neck and jaw until he lightly brushed her lips with his own. The kisses became more passionate once Hermione caught her breath. Now his hands were under her shirt skimming her bare back. She finally had her fingers in his gorgeous ginger hair. Neither wanted this moment to end, until they realized they needed to relocate to get what they really wanted.

"We should go somewhere more private," Hermione whispered as she managed to break away from George.

"Smart girl," George said as he picked her up and carried her around a few more corridors to the prefect's bathroom. He pulled out his want and muttered "Lemon Drops." The door to the secluded room opened to reveal an elegant bathroom, complete with an oversized green loveseat.

"You've never been a prefect, so how do you know the password?" Hermione asked as George set her down on the loveseat.

"Fred was dating two prefects last year," George replied as he tickled Hermione. "Now, we have this wonderful truth serum in our systems, and that's the best question you can ask me?"

"Fine, if you want to play that way, tell me exactly what is so 'hot' about me, as you put it earlier," Hermione questioned.

George stopped tickling Hermione and pushed her down on the loveseat. Then he lay down next to her.

"Obviously, my darling, your body is quite exquisite. I must admit, most guys don't see past the layer of bookishness that you have covered yourself with, but it's hard not to notice your sweet smile and wildly erotic hair. You are sexy and curvy and your skin is so soft," he said as he caressed the exposed part of her tummy.

Hermione licked her lips with desire. George truly thought she was sexy, and she was ready to have exactly what she wanted. She forcefully pulled George on top of her and pulled her fingers through his hair as he nipped and kissed her neck. He slid his hands under her shirt and pulled it over her head exposing a silky white bra. Her full breasts looked so perky that he couldn't help but run his fingers over the material. Hermione moaned a little as he did this. Eager to see his body, Hermione pulled his shirt off and was pleasantly surprised to see his toned chest and arms above her. All those years of quiddich really paid off.

"George," she began, "I immediately regret all the bad things I ever said about quiddich. Honestly, all men should be required to whack blugders around."

George chuckled as he trailed kisses down her bare tummy. Once he reached the top of her jeans, he paused and asked her, "Are you sure you want to do this? Once I go further, I won't be able to stop myself."

"I'm completely positive, and you know I'm telling the truth. Now, please remove my pants," Hermione instructed George.

"Yes ma'am!" George saluted her before he removed her belt and unbuttoned her pants, revealing silky white panties.

Once he had removed his own pants, he straddled her on the loveseat and began to squeeze her nipples through her bra. She could feel him growing in his shorts with anticipation. She kissed him harder and harder as he unfastened her bra. Then he began licking and sucking her perky nipples as his hand slid down between her thighs.

"Geeooorrrge… that feels niiice," Hermione purred as her own hand slipped into his shorts.

"Uhh… that feels just as nice, 'Mione… trust me," George grunted as her hand closed around his member and she began sliding it up and down.

After a few more minutes of teasing, they were both ready. Hermione was glad she had done this with Viktor so she had some clue what was going on. George pulled off their remaining undergarments and kissed Hermione's lips hungrily as he entered her. He guided himself into her soft folds as her back arched and she clutched his neck. She was so tight around him, and her fingernails were pressing into his flesh so hard. She had no idea how much pleasure she was giving him. As they fell into a slow rhythm, Hermione's low moans echoed off he bathroom walls.

"George!" she shrieked as he quickened his pace.

"Oh gods, 'Mione!" he replied.

He looked down to see her breasts bouncing up and down as her head pushed back into the loveseat cushions. He watched as he drew himself out of her and pushed back in over and over. Hermione writhed underneath him in a sweaty mass of sexual desire. She had surprised him with how sexual she really was. Her hips moved in circles as he pounded into her. She wrapped her legs around his back and gasped for air as he squeezed and pulled on her nipples. He was ready to come now, and he could tell she was on the verge as she moaned and licked her lips.

"GEORGE!" she yelled as his cool green eyes met her deep brown ones, and he clutched her waist. Her orgasm met his as they moaned loudly together. As he removed himself from her, he raked his fingers through his hair and smiled. They were both exhausted after the electrifying sex that just took place between them.

"Hermione, Hermione, Hermione… not exactly the bookworm you seem to be, are you now?" George chided playfully, as Hermione grinned at his flushed expression.

"Well, you are exactly the sly prankster I always thought you were. But I suppose you can be kind of sweet now and then," Hermione replied as George kissed her fingers.

They lay on the huge loveseat for some time caressing each other and sharing sweet kisses.

George broke the silence, as he reached for his clothes. "We should be getting back to the tower. It's getting late."

"Okay. But George, I'd like to personally thank Fred for stealing the Veritaserum. And I'd like to personally request that you meet me back here tomorrow night."


End file.
